Legend of sam
by Legend of zelda mask agent
Summary: The story goes on.
1. A legend is born

In the twilight there was a queen named minda and she was a mother and in her hands was her baby named sam and he had five special gifts and her husband link was sitting next to her and taking care of sam in the castle and was playing with him and sam got to play with the rattle his mother gave him and his was friendly and was a good baby to the twilight and is known as the twilight prince.


	2. The first boss

7 years later sam was in his room and was training and suddenly was telported to a weird looking place and was inside a some slimey place and there some weird thing in the middle sam had seen a bunch of cords connect to the monster sam hit one of the cords and the monster cried like a baby and sam destoryed all the cords and the last cord would not break at all and sam had seen a sword that glowed dark engery and pick it up an slash the last cord and it died and drop a green stone and revealed a pad and sam steped on it and telported back to his room and he went outside and a woman was in panic and a docter was there and the lady looked she lost her baby and sam had the stone in his hand and the docter had seen the stone can i see that stone young man the docter said and sam shaked his head no and ran away and the docter chased him to his room and stoped sam in his tracks and before the docter taken the stone sam told him the story about how he got it i see the docter said and examied the stone you have the stone of creation the docter said one of the stones to help destory evil the docter said.


	3. The next hero

Minda tells her son that he is the next hero of time.


	4. Hero training

Sams farther link was training his son sam to be the next hero of time he trained his son the moves a old friend taught him and teached the songs he played to.


	5. The adventure

Sam is about to go on a adventure and his mom telports him to the other world.


	6. Hyrule

Sam was runing a round a field and and stoped at a castle and went inside.


	7. The zoras

Sam walked out and got knocked out and was introduced by the zoras.


	8. The gorons

Walked out again and was knocked out again and was introdued by the gorons.


	9. The skullkids

Sam walked out again and was hit in the head by a rock and woke up and was introduced by the skullkids.


	10. The happymasksalesman

Went out of the forest and met the happymasksales man and the man gave him all of the mask he had with out paying for it.


	11. Shadow sam

Sam went to a graveyard and fell in a hole in landed in some sort of temple and met him self but something was diffrent this charcter was full black and had red eyes and sam backed awayand the person helped sam out of the temple.


	12. The master sword

Sam found a radmon sword and pulled it out and time traveled 10 years later.


	13. Sam's sercert

Sam woke in a radom room with a person inside sam went near him and hello sam the man said who and the heck sam said the man revealed his face but it was no one sam knew the person tells sam his serect gifts and sam was shocked and was telported to a frozen wasteland.

Chapter contines in next chapter.


	14. The eagle army

Sam did not know were he was and monsters apeared out of nowhere and on sam's head was the eagle on his glowing gold and sam pulls out a golden blade bulging with power and was unbreakble blade to and sam got stabed in the heart and blade came out his heart but sam did not die sam but sam killed the monster with the blade and kill the rest of the monsters and sam check his pocket for the stone he had 10 years ago but he did not but then he rembered that the the second sage told him that he can kill evil without the stones to kill evil but also the sage told he can't die from from nothing beacause he is the 8th sage also he was the hero of time son and the son of the twilight queen who ruled over twilight minda his mom some how he gain all pieces to the triforce but also told that the people that have the triforce they still have them and sam has a new triforce called the twilight triforce and had all pieces to it to and the eagle was a symbol to the leader of the eagle army and met great power and sam was telported to a forest.

Chapter goes on next chapter.


	15. Meeting the dekus

Sam was in a village with kids in it with green tunics just like him and sam got to learn everything about them and then he telported again.

Chapter goes on in next chapter.


	16. Meeting princess zelda

And sam was in front of a girl in a pink dress and did not like sam and punch him in the face and sam atack the girl and a woman stop him hit sam the stomach with her knee and minda showed up don't hurt my son minda said minda told sam that the girl was zelda queen of hyrule and they went back to the twilight.


	17. The good army and the bad army

Sam figure out about the good army and bad army.


	18. Geting ready

Sam got ready for the war.


	19. The day before the war

Both of the army got ready.


	20. The war

Both armies stand in line good vs evil charge! sam shouted and both sides went in to battle thousands of knuckles were killed hundreds of dekus dead with millons of things dead and at the end of the the last two standing ganondorf and sam ganon shot lighting from his hands sam was about to kill ganon and at that stand sam eyes started to glow gold when sam pulled out his most powerful sword and blast ganon to nothing and the good team won the battle and sam was a legend to time to twilight to the sages to the goddess and to hyrule.

THE END.


End file.
